


Spotify Prompts

by w6rship



Category: Hunter X Hunter, haikyuu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haikyu - Freeform, M/M, Other, Playlist, Spotify, hxh is for the last chapter/ most recent, tags will be added as i go along, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: Spotify Prompts, exactly what it sounds like.I shuffled a playlist on spotify and whatever song comes on i have to write a prompt/dialogue to match it.These prompts are free to use, but please credit me!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Spotify Prompts, exactly what it sounds like. 

I shuffled a playlist on spotify and whatever song comes on i have to write a prompt/dialogue to match it. 

These prompts are free to use, but please credit me!

You can also requests songs to me, so i can make a prompt for it— i’ll credit you. 


	2. Make It Mine - Rei Ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotify Prompts, exactly what it sounds like. 
> 
> I shuffled a playlist on spotify and whatever song comes on i have to write a prompt/dialogue to match it. 
> 
> These prompts are free to use, but please credit me!

Tōru grabbed Hajime’s hand, holding it tightly as he dragged them into the meeting room. Everybody in their faux fur and pearls were staring at the duo, in awe and horror. 

Tōru finally let go of the others hand, slamming his now free limb onto the table. He pointed to the printed photo taped to the glass, eyes raking over everybody seated at the table. 

“Make it mine.” He declared, causing an uproar of obedient henchmen.


	3. TRRST - IC3PEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotify Prompts, exactly what it sounds like.
> 
> I shuffled a playlist on spotify and whatever song comes on i have to write a prompt/dialogue to match it.
> 
> These prompts are free to use, but please credit me!

Kozume stared at the comment on his latest video, their small form shaking in tremors. Their fingers trembled as they clumsily fished out the phone from their back pocket, speed dialing their mother. 

Their breathe came out in slow sharp gasps, choking on air as the tears fell onto the bed sheets. With blurry eyes they noticed the call was answered, and they quickly put it on speaker. 

This has been happening for a while, and they never got used to it. Well, if they did get used to it that would be worrisome. 

“Kenma?” Sakura asked in a hushed voice, feeling worry encase her mind. 

“They’re saying stuff about me a-again...i can’t- i- it’s just...fuck, ma. T-they called me a ter-”

“Kenma, oh sweetie, Akira and i will come over...”


	4. Brutus - The Buttress

Tobio gripped the pen harshly, his knuckles turning ghostly white. 

He scribbled furiously, projecting all his pent up emotions into a scrap of literature. He was pissed. 

Every since he was young, Toru was the favorited brother. Tōru was special. Tōru was special, and Tobio despised that. 

He hated living in the shadow of the oh-so-special Toru. He wasn’t envious of the lovers, the gold, the foods, he was jealous of Toru’s life. 

He would kill to get that. He strived for a taste. 

That’s why he was there, writing down why he Devil should accept his soul in trade for a year as Tōru Oikawa.


	5. Sex With A Ghost - Teddy Hyde

Akaashi moved into the house a year ago, and has made a friend. 

Kozume had lived in the house a decade ago, before getting killed in a bank rob. He was buried just outside the house perimeter, grave shroud in pink flowers. 

The sakura’s were a sign he was there, Akaashi had learned. He was confused at first why the flowers were constantly showing up, but he grew to find comfort in those petals. 

So when Akaashi had brought his lover, Bokuto, to the house to blow off some steam, he wasn’t surprised when the room was littered with pastel pink. 

A watcher, Kozume was.


	6. Rebels - Call Me Karizma

Bokuto smirked at Kuroo, who looked back at him with an equally smug expression. 

“You ready, bo?” He whispered, his eyes connecting with golden ones. The other nodded sneakily, pulling the cloth over his nose. “Hell yeah.” 

They slipped between an alley way, taking notice of the patrolling cop car. The shared a smug glance. This would be fun.


	7. Cradles - Sub Urban

Tendou leaned back in his chair easily, the bells in the background as much of a background noise as the raging flames were. 

It was fun for a while, being the lord of the Damned, but feeling the world’s weight in insecurities was just about as sharp as any projectile. 

Instead of fixing his problems, he opted the more violent option. 

Burning down every therapy building and hospital that rejected him, because for the love of God, he needed the help and nobody would be kind enough to offer. 

Since they weren’t kind, he wouldn’t be either. 

His ribs hurt as a cackle escaped his lips once the second round of firecrackers set off.


	8. Parents - yungblood

Atsumu spit in his dads face as the elder was reading down on him. “You sick bastard.” He croaked, eyebrows furrowing. Harada scowled, aggressively wiping the saliva off his cheek. “ _ You _ sick bastard.” He countered, flicking out a switchblade and aiming it at the faux blonde. 

A gunshot rang out into the night, the older man fell to the ground with a soft thud. Osamu cringed at the blood leaking out of his fathers head, but kicked the corpse aside.

“‘Samu!” Atsumu cheered. 

Osamu glanced down at his brother with a smirk. “‘Guess parents ain’t always right, yeah?”


	9. Смерти Больше Нет - IC3PEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing this one, i gave me major ‘ The nun’ vibes aljdkwkdjfjgj

Koushi kneeled in front of the cross, eyes screwed shut, hands clasped together. Latin words from the bible spewed effortless from his mouth, the worship barely heard over the background destruction. 

The temple was collapsing around his praying figure, dark shadows hastily knocking down columns. He didn’t flinch, he just kept the steady flow of praise. 

With a nearby shudder, the rosary on his neck shook slightly, the chain rattling. The building was collapsing faster then expected. 

The shadows were closing in now, not on him, but he other nuns huddled the opposite to him. 

A smirk graced his lips as the fire ignited behind him. “...animárum pervagántur in múndo, divína virtúte, in inférnum detrúde. Ámen.”


	10. COPYCAT - Billie Eilish

Semi glared at Shirabu with an intense fury. “And who the hell do you think you are?” He snapped, hands gripping the hand gun tighter. 

Shirabu smiled slightly, straightening his back. “I’m the new assassin for Shiratorizawa, and i don’t miss.”

Semi snarled, hands positively shaking by now. He was about to do something stupid, but Tendou slid into the room. “The runt is correct, Semi-semi, we have a new assassin~! A new chew-toy!”

Shirabu smirked at Eita. “I’m sorry,” He said with a bow, 

“...sike!” he whispered.


	11. Take Me To Church - Hozier

Mika’s hushed laughter rang throughout the chapel, her daunting, mocking, laughter. She glanced up at him with hooded eyelids, sharp nails digging into his skin. 

To the guests, it looked like the bride and groom were just clasping hands, soaking up each other’s presence. 

“I do.” Mika said brightly, giving him a sinister smirk. 

Daishou swallowed thickly, trying not to break down in tears. How wrong he’d assumed about her all those years ago. 

“I-i do...” he whispered painfully, forcing himself to stare at the floor. 

Mila closed the gap between them with a kiss.

Once she pulled back she pulled his chin up. “Amen.” She whispered wickedly.


	12. Chapter 12

i mightve already done brutus but i just thought of this so--

***

Ive been watching him for my entire life. I hate the air he breathes, his foolish decrees his words so contrive. And i hate the way the town's people gather outside, they hang on every breath, cling to his chest, home to his heart full of pride.

\- killua to illumi

The oracle told him to beware the Ides

\- neon to chrollo 

And id be lying if i wasnt wishing for utimely death or demise. 

\- kurapika to the Troupe

Or am I just wish that i could be like you, that the people see me too as a poet and not just the muse.

\- kalluto to alluka

Oh its not true, i dont wish harm upon you, from birth we've been like brothers of different mothers within the spirit of the same womb.

\- illumi to any of his siblings (presumably kil)

May the Gods strike me down if i foresake you. Frater meus, you're beautifully made and to you I'm forever grateful i'll never forget that you showed me to make art and I know the love you showed me came from a pure and noble heart

\- killua to gon

I love you, and if you want, I'll call you king but why do I lie awake each night thinking instead of you, it should be me?

\- illumi to killua 

Something wicked this way comes and as I set to face it, I'm unsure should I embrace it, should I run?

\- kaito 

what motivates me - hatred? Is it love? what's more wrong - that I too wish to be great or my mother wished she'd had a son?

\- alluka 

and even if I can't be the one maybe I could at least help make way for him until the day that he comes

\- illumi 

maybe my name could also be known that I helped return good to the people and restored greatness to Rome

\- leorio

my name is Brutus and my name means heavy so with a heavy heart I'll guide this dagger into the heart of my enemy my whole life, you were a teacher and friend to me please know my actions are not motivated only by envy

\- illumi to hisoka

I too have a destiny this death will be art the people will speak of this day from near and afar this event will be history

\- kurapika

and I'll be great too i don't want what you have i wanna be you

\- illumi or kalluto to killua or alluka

I always knew I could be the one though I feel the endless pain of being and I am scorched by the sun off humble origins and born of the cursed sex

\- killua 

**My name is Brutus, but the people will call me Rex**


End file.
